warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.107.120.99
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Bramble (Talk) 19:49, November 15, 2009 Secret of the Stars Please delete the page you made, it is irrelevant. --Aurorablaze 01:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Of course, I'll do it ASAP. Sparrowsong 03:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Chararts Here. Do you like them? Sparrowsong 03:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope you join Well I hope you join, and I guess I'll see you soon!--Tawnypeltlover 00:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: HELP! :Well, I'd suggest you ask Sandy, or Bramble before you make a charart, to make sure it's okay to do it without making an account; this has never really come up before so I'm not sure of their position on it. But, if they say it's okay for you to make charart, then I recommend using GIMP. (Just google it to find a download). It's free, and a high quality image editor- it might seem confusing at first, but all you really need are the paintbrush, dodge/burn, and blur tools. So ask Bramble or Sandy and hopefully you can start making Charart soon :) insanTA RAINBOWeular 15:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: GIMP.com is where you download it. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 21:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamepaw Here he is. ♥Heart♥ 23:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorrelsplash and Mistydawn Do you like them? You'll have to forgive me, I accidently made the kinck in Sorrelsplash's ear, in the right ear not the left. Sorry! Oh, and one more thing. Next time you would like to give me a message, do it here Nightfall's talk page because that way, I can get your message. I wouldnt've even seen it if I hadn't been browsing my archives. Just a reminder--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Charart Request Um, Sorry, nothing against you, I just don't do charart requests. I'm sure you could find plenty of other people willing to make Pepperpaw for you :P insanTA RAINBOWeular 02:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll make Pepperpaw for you! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 14:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I do a charart for you? I haven't made one in a long time, but mine are still pretty good. XD LovefireValentines Day '10 17:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Pepperpaw Here she is! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 17:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it seems you have enough people making you charart already and I don't really have the time. Sorry [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 17:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Buttercupkit I'll get to her as soon as I can. =)--[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫']] 20:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Pixlr You know, you can make your own chararts too. Go here: Make Cats Here!♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your very welcome! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) From what I heard I saw your post on Mapleferns page. Pixlr.com isn't under constrution, it works fine. And I understand that gimp.com isn't working, its all werid and stuff. Are you new? I can help you, if you like.*smiles* Silverthistle 04:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Picture You can put anything as your picture if you wish. Anything appropriate for all ages.– – ```Grayra ``` – – Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 09:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightkit Sorry this took so long. Anyway, here you go! LovefireValentines Day '10 23:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Friends! Hi! You signed my friends list and i just want to say of course we can be friends! You should sign up though so you can have a user name and everything!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well... Your young, I understand so am I. Your not under 10 though... are you? Also, I'm not the greatest ''describer in the world, so look here User:Icethroat21/Tutorials they're the best descripition. Or anyone else's turtorials. I'm just an apprentice on charart, I love it though! Need anymore help? I can make you a charart! I'd be happy too! Silverthistle 22:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) That's great! Here ya go! It's probley nothing that you wanted, but... thats as good as I can get it! Your welcome! Goodnight, Silverthistle 23:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya it was fast. I don't like to keep people waiting, so unless I'm busy, expect me to get it done in that hour or so. K? Anything at all that I can do for you now? And also, would you please sign my friends on my user page? Thanks! Silverthistle 15:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi! I've seen you hadn't joined yet, do you think you are? P.S. I CANNOT MAKE CHARCATS YET XD justa small apprentice Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 12:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello. I'm Bramble, the admin here. I wanted to request politely that you stop asking for chararts; you do not have a user page to put them on, and even if you did, each user here is only allowed one image on their user page. One is enough for each user. Also, I noted your request to join PCA. I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. You can't upload images here since you are not a member, which is an essential part of the Project. I appreciate your honesty in saying that you are only 11, but it would be best for you to just wait until you are old enough to join and can contribute to your fullest. Thanks, Bramble 19:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ok, I want to make you a siggie. Is that alright? I know you don't have an account, but still, it would be cool. Just tell me how you want it too look. Type this: Colors: ''I have color list on my user page Text type: Like mine, like some one else specificly Little text behind main siggie: May StarClan light your path, I love this and that, dont mess with the che-tah! Thoose are just example's. Now, I have never made a siggie before. So your my first person! *crowd roars and cheers* Silverthistle 15:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Of Course Of course you can...uhhh what's your name? Or what to call you? Well I'll set it up right away! Thanks! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 00:56, February 15 2010 (UTC) charcat i will do that...but im not gonna b back for a while so sorry for the delay...-pebble2pineow Redstar srry im not very good at charcats am i ... >_< ill try to do nibblekit but im not the best at makin kits it might be on this page tommorw...i hope you like redstar =3 --[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ]]*poke* hai! 04:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm not going to sorry. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just I don't have any proof. I'll see what I can find and think about lifting your block. Icestorm 23:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I accused you falsly. My bad! XD Friends? Anyway, it's fine about my friend. He's in heaven now. LovefireValentines Day '10 23:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggie Here you go! If it isn't right, I'm sorry. I'm definately not a pro at this! Sorrelsplash Go to preferences on the MORE, find user name, put this code, and check the box that says Custom Signature then click save! ♣Silverthistle 22:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) They're. I fixed it as too my ability. I think I can do better... Let me fix it- later. Tell me if you "no" it or "yes" it. ♣Silverthistle 22:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okey-dokey Sorrelsplash! I ♥ that name! So cool! So I think I already added you but I'll double check. THanks! Spottedclover♣ Patty’s Here! ♣ 17:27, March 19 2010 (UTC) Account Hello. I really recommend you get an account here at WWiki. It is a great community and we would love to have you join. I see you are asking for chararts and such. You can do that and many more like having your own talk page, joining projects, and many more. This is ,of course, your desicion, but I highly recommend it. Thank you for listening to me and if you have any questions just leave a message on my talkpage. Have a good day.--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 15:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Hello, Sorrelsplash. I love your name. I just thought I'd say welcome, and if you need anything, let me know and drop by my talk page if you like. =) If you ever do make a WWiki Account, I'd be happy to show you around. Anyway, have a nice day. =) [[User:Poppystorm|'''Poppystorm]][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 03:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) merp ohai~ 22:08, May 31, 2012 (UTC) READ THIS W ooowowwoww OMFG I can't even believe this was ME umpteen years ago gosh I WAS SO DUMB WHYYYYYYY Okay so if anyone even COMES HERE ANYMORE I am ChinZaPep on deviantART sorry i was such a butt But yeah now I have GIMP and I CAN DRAW KJSDHGKJFHJKFDHGKDJ I wonder if any of you guys remember me /dies Oh yeah and call me Pepe now ;D 21:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) (Pepe)